Snowthrowers, as a kind of hand pushed power tool, are important appliances for removing snow in winter, which have advantages such as high efficiency, economy and environmental protection, etc. With the economy growing and the society developing, snowthrowers are used widely both at home and abroad.
At present, small snowthrowers commonly include a housing, an operating handle, wheels, a battery pack, a motor, an auger and a chute device.
Wherein, for the battery pack and the motor, they generate lots of heat during working. If the heat is not managed effectively for a long time, the snowthrower may be damaged.
For the currently known snowthrowers, when the auger is rotated, it throws the snow to the chute device directly. It is clear that, most snow cannot be thrown to the chute device exactly. So the effect of snow throwing is bad. Otherwise, the currently known snowthrowers have low strength and are easy to damage.
Commonly, the chute device is capable of rotating so as to adjust the throwing angle. However, the currently known angle adjusting device is inconvenient to operate, which affects the working efficiency.
Otherwise, when there are wires extending into the housing from the outside, if it is needed to examine and repair the components within the housing, the housing is difficult to remove due to the limitation of the wires. Thus, the maintenance is inconvenient.
Sometimes the snowthrower is needed to work in the evening. However, vision in the evening is poor. So, the safety of the user cannot be ensured and the effect of the snow throwing is affected.
The operating handle is capable of rotating relative to the housing. However, if the user releases the operating handle during rotation, it will drop down quickly so as to damage the operating handle and the housing.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.